War for the Traveler
by NoctisTalem
Summary: A Human Titan, set in the wake of chaos of his mother who had been slaughtered in Fallen assault team to retrieve news on certain Guardians who are deemed a serious threat. But in the series of events going on, will a commanding Vandal fall for this Titan? Will the rest of the city be safe from the new and approaching Red Legion? (Male Human X Female Vandal)
1. The beginning of the end

**Hello all, Started a new fanfic based on the Destiny franchise by Bungie. This will be between a Male Human Titan and a Female Fallen Vandal. Comments and advice are welcome. This story will take place between Destiny: Rise of Iron, and Destiny 2. There will be lemons in later chapters, and there will be in-depth detail about the characters. So without further ado...**

War for the Traveler

A light. This light was the first thing you saw when you where near death. It was there every time you had died, hundreds, even thousands of time you have seen this light. You snapped out of your little trance cause you where asked a question by your superior Commander Zavala.

"Did you hear me guardian?" Zavala says.

"Oh, Yeah... Sorry, Commander Zavala. I was just thinking about something." You reply.

"Well then Guardian, care to share what you where thinking?" Zavala says a little irritated.

"So with all thats going on, me and my Raid team where thinking of playing it safe with what you have in mind for Operation "Wrath of the Machines" and we will need to take the necessary precautions as well. You do know we have had no deaths so far since the last three "Operations"." you say back to you Commanding officer.

"Very well Guardian, take the time you need to prepare yourselves. We need your fireteam to come back safely. And most importantly, come back victorious." Zavala says saluting you.

You salute back to him, then you take your leave and walk out of the Command Center. You wave over to Lord Shaxx, He gestures you to come over to him. You decide to have a little conversation with Shaxx, you remember him from your childhood. He was your Uncle on your mom's side. You where only 11 years old when your body was crippled by a Hive Knight, trying to protect your family. It was in the end you where near death. You where missing both legs and your left arm. When Uncle Shaxx heard of the news he had made you new prosthetic limbs. They where very much on point with the Golden Age of technology, he had them tailored so they would match your personality, which was brash, kind, caring, and brave. It was frightening at first. But you started to get a hang of things as time went by, it was hard to believe that you had lost a majority of your limbs at the age of 11. This is when your Uncle Shaxx decided to enroll you in the Guardian Program. It was extremely rough at first, but when it came to it you where almost natural at being a Guardian. Almost as if you where born to become one.

You and Shaxx talked for almost an hour before you where interrupted by your friend Zach. She was a Human Hunter around the age of 25, with light skin, red lip gloss, green eyes, and blond hair. Shaxx wishes best of luck to you and Zach. You both walk over to Eververse and you buy a new Sparrow while Zach buys some new shaders.

"Sooooo...Asher, what are the news about this Operation where going to be starting." Zach asks.

"Well.. Zavala was giving me the intel of the Raid, and how it will go down. So we need to prepare for everything." You reply back.

"Alright Asher, I'll tell Brayden and the other that we have time to get prepared for the Operation."

"Oh and one more thing Asher. Happy 17th Birthday!" Zach says, giving you a tight hug.

"Thanks Zach, we better get heading now."

You nodded, you and Zach split ways. You head over to the vaults and take out your trusty Hawkmoon, you always really admired it. It was a family heirloom. It was the first production model of the next evolution Hand Cannons from the Golden Age. Your ghost then transmated you to your ship in orbit of Earth. You then change into you full set of Noble Constant TYPE 2 armor. You then pay attention to what you have equipped for weapons. You then equip your brand new Origin Story, Urchin-3SI Sidearm made by the newly founded VEIST COMPANY, and then Pentatonic-48 Rocket Launcher made by SUROS. You had ghost send your Hawkmoon in a wooden box with engravings over to the House you owned in the small settlement known as Midnight town, your mom moved there not to long ago to take care of the house while you where away. It was on the border of Canada, it was in a low combat area where the Fallen, and Hive would be around. The time you had spent there felt almost like a dream.

"Asher?" your ghost asks.

"Yeah? what is it ghost?"

"You appear to have a one new message from your mother. Should I play it?" Ghost questions.

"Sure, I would like hear what's going on recently." you say.

Ghost then plays the message through the ships incoming message system.

"Hey dear!, You missed out on your Birthday again... I hope you doing well and that your uncle is taking care of you as well! Well we bett-" The sound of your mothers voice is then cut off with sounds of screaming.

you then hear Fallen chatter in the background. Hearing the screams of your mother and all the children all around make you sick to your stomach. you then run over to the Control panel to your ship and fly off to Midnight Town. In a rush You think out a plan as you fly your way over to the Canadian Safe Zone. You think out every possible scenario that could happen, the amount of blood that is on your hands is way to over barring for your processes to comprehend. You told Zavala this was to be a Village YOU could protect. one that YOU insisted be under your management, not the Vanguards. Everyone in Midnight Town was important to you. You should have had the Vanguard Manage the town. You then flew out of Warp to be greeted with a Fallen Kellship, Immediately shooting down your experimental ship made be Amanda Holliday.

Your Shadowed Dawn was now nothing but a shipwrecked mess to be left to rust away for as longs as time sees fit. Luckily Ghost had you transmitted to the ground before you had got shot down. You where already shooting Fallen by the time ghost reappeared next to you. You shot them in the head causing there heads to explode into Ether. You ran over to a destroyed house that had been caught in the blast of a explosive rocket. You where all but surrounded by Vandals, Shanks, Captains and Dregs. You where forced to use your Rocket Launcher to take out a small portion of enemies surrounding you. You then looked behind you to see your mother holding the Mini Communications Device (MCD for short) in her left hand. and the wooden box you had your Hawkmoon put into sitting on her lap. You gasped in horror to see her left leg skinned of flesh, only showing the muscle and bone, she also had a knife stuck in-between her eyes.

Blood oozing from her wounds. Everything in your body wouldn't work, you couldn't even move a single inch cause of this fear. You where then pushed down onto your stomach, you then feel a very sharp pain enter your body as you where just stabbed in the back by a captain. Blood, blood was all you saw, you can feel your intestines start to spill out of your stomach. All you heard was Fallen language that you couldn't understand, you where in extreme pain before you looked up to see a Fallen Vandel, with a face of remorse and pity. You where then knocked out cold and taken to the Kellship.

...

...

"Asher, Dear..? Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost.."

You where in your mothers warm caressing arms, she was hugging you. You look up into her face to see her smiling down at you. You start to feel less tense, when all of a sudden you where taller then her, she had aged quite bit as well. But then she starts to rot and decay in front of your eyes. She was dead. You look in horror as your are in a wasteland full of human skulls. You then feel someone grabbing your left shoulder and then they start stabbing you in the back, you turn around to see Lord Shaxx. He then kicks you to the ground. You start to crawl away when he picks you up around your neck.

"You where supposed to protect those people Asher." Shaxx Says.

"I KNOW! I FAILED ALRIGHT! IT WAS A MISTA-" You where cut off.

Shaxx then stabs you in the chest at least 10 more times with a dagger. dropping you to the ground to the shift into a a Fallen Captain.

"Now, Its time you repent for all you have killed."

As you are shot in the head seeing nothing but darkness.

...

...

...

"MOTHER!" You shout, jetting forward.

"Mother..."

You get up, sitting with your hands on your side. You still feel the pain within your abdomen. Ghost then appears out of your body.

"Asher, Your not looking to well, I have sent an emergency beacon to all Guardians in the current location we are." Ghost speaks.

You nod in confirmation, you then take one hand to your helmet and throw it off. Revealing your face has been cut, with blood flowing from your nose. Trying to contemplate what had happened was to much for you to handle when you heard what is best described as a woman who sounds like she's in her early twenties.

"A-Are you alright...Guardian?"

You look up in a flash to see a Fallen Vandal in front of the cell you assume is yours. You look at her in confusion, assuming SHE is a female. She then unlocks your cell, walking into it with caution. You tense up trying to stand up in a fighting stance, but you are soon filled with pain as you do. Falling to the ground your Ghost appears scanning your injuries.

 **WELL! this is where I take a break for now and will be thinking more of what to put into the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy the story so far. there will be more to come soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, heres Chapter 2. Had people saying things about the Exo Race, and as to please people, I went back to Chapter 1 to rewrite it quite bit changing the main character to a Human being. I will be going into depth of Asher's past and as well the reason why the fallen attacked in this chapter. SO ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Asher, be careful! You'll cause another rupture in your gut!" Ghost says worried.

The unknown Fallen approaches you in with what appears to be a med kit. She flips you over on your back causing a small groan to come from you. She then takes a scalpel from the med kit and cuts through the rubber fibers of your armor. With this is the sight of blood and flesh, she then jabs the scalpel into your gut. You start to yell out of pain and agony, wishing the Vandal would end your life. There is then a little recess of fluid that pops easing the rupture. The Vandal takes the scalpel out of you to then pick up a Molecule Welder, and then welds the wound shut. You then feel like passing out before Ghost reappears thanking the Vandal.

"Thank you Mineva, It was so kind of you to help out Asher here." Ghost says to the supposed name of this mysterious Vandal.

"Its no problem at all...It's what medics do right?...I mean, I did live in a Human settlement before I was abducted..."

You lay on your back for quite a while, Ghost and Mineva chat about what has been going on while things you where just staring at yourself in the reflected glass ceiling. Your face, warn from all that had happened was slimmer then usual, your hair was a very dirty purple with dirt in it. Your eyes where bloodshot, and you had bags under your eyes. To focused on your face, the time it took for you to realize you had been stuck in a fallen ship was almost frighting. it scared you on how comfortable you where just sitting here when you think about one thing in particular. Where are you? You know your in a Kellship, but where where you. Exactly how far are you from Midnight Town?

"E-Excuse me... Miss Mineva? H-How l-long have I been out for...? and also...Why are you helping me. A Guardian." You ask out of curiosity.

Mineva looks over to you, Ghost does the same as well. "O-Oh? Well um... Its been at least 3 days... A-And the reason why is that you...R-Remind me of G-Guardian boyfriend..."

"WHAT..!?" You yelled out not caring that you where in an enemy ship.

"S-Shhhh! You'll alert the other guards within the area. And yes...You heard me correctly. H-He died by the hand of the Kell of this ship..."

You look at her, looking shocked. You feel sympathy for her, a Guardian and an enemy...In love? Was it even possible to fall in love with an alien from a noter planet? She looks to the side avoiding your gaze rather embarrassed of what she had said. Thinking that you are taking thing a little out of preportion, you deside to comfort her. You walk over to her and sit next to her, she blushes as you take your seat. She then looks back to you and speaks.

"U-Ummm.. A-Asher... Will you... Stay with me..?" She asks out of the blue.

You can tell she is rather fragile, both mentally and physically. She is rather much more leaner then any other Vandal you have come across. You look at her breasts accidentally, you look away blushing at the sight. They are quite big for a Vandal of her position being Double D's. You then speak the words that seal both yours and her fates.

"Y-Yeah...I-I'll stay by your side...For as long as I can..."

 **Well here's the latest update for chapter to. Now on to chapter 3! Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
